Catatan hati GaaHIna
by IriantyAn
Summary: Kumpulan Catatan kecil Curahan Hati 2 Insan yang akan Menikah.


Fanfiksi lebih Gaje dari sebelumnya .. :p. ini hanya Fanfiksi ringan, dibuat saat Author sedang bosan menunggu dosen pembimbing (That's right,… authornya sedang kerja skripsi).

Naruto tetap milik Om MK .. Fanfiksi ini milik saya

 **Catatan Hati GaaHina**

Kumpulan Catatan kecil Curahan Hati 2 Insan yang akan Menikah. Kadang perjodohan memang terasa tidak adil tapi bila kalian bisa saling mencintai, percayalah, kalian akan bersyukur dijodohkan. Katanya dijodohkan, kenapa harus pakai rasa? Cemburu itu ada kalau ada yg membuat cemburu dan cemburu itu hanya ada bila ada rasa (Note gaje seperti biasaaah).

#Part 1 -Kepercayaan-

Sambil menatap Hinata, Gaara mulai berkata "aku tak butuh seorang putrid, bangsawan, ataupun kunoichi hebat, aku butuh orang yang berhati malaikat, karena aku juga manusia yang punya perasaan, tak bisakah kamu mempercayaiku Hinata?, Disini (Nunjuk hati) sudah terisi 1 nama Hyuuga Hinata".

Hinata tersentak, ada perasaan bersalah dalam hatinya. Pria di depannya … pacar ah… bukan lebih tepatnya calon suaminya begitu intens menatapnya. Pria yang dilihatnya bersama shion di kedai kemarin, ah ingatan itu membuat Hinata sakit hati. Kau tahu kan mencintai orang yang salah lebih menyakitkan dari gigitan Akamaru. Aku dan Gaara pernah taruhan dalam perjodohan ini siapa yang terlebih dahulu jatuh cinta tidak berhak membatalkan perjodohan, dan sepertinya aku kalah, aku sudah jatuh dan sangat dalam jatuh cinta padamu. Ayah aku harus bagaimana?.

Gaara POV

Malam ini aku tak bisa tidur, bukan karena Shukaku atau dokumen nista yang harus aku selesaikan. Aku begitu memikirkannya. Ekspresi wajahnya saat melihatku bersama Shion dan saat dia tak percaya padaku. HInata apa kau sedang bersedih?, tolong, ini juga menyakitkanku. 3 minggu menjelang pernikahan dan kami sering menemui konflik yang tiada hentinya. Pernikahan.. apa aku layak mendapatkan hatimu Hinata. Apa aku perjodohan ini menyiksamu? Keahuilah sebenarnya ini bukan perjodohan seperti yang kau bayangkan, akulah yang merencanakannya .. ingin sekali aku mengatakannya, ini bukan demi politik, aku mencintaimu dengan tulus.

Sudah pagi rupanya, perlahan aku membuka mata dan menuju kamar mandi. Rasanya hari ini aku malas sekali ke Gedung Kazekage, aku perlu liburan, pikiranku terganggu. Aku perlu menemuinya membuktikan tidak terjadi apa-apa pada hubungan kami. Yach kalian tahulah mati-matian aku mendapatkan Hinata, bahkan jalur politik. Hinata pernah mengatakan satu hal padaku, 143. Awalnya aku tak paham lalu aku mengerti itu adalah kode 1(i) 4(Love) 3(you). Sungguh aku merasa ada kupu-kupu yang membuatku terbang saat aku mengetahui arti itu.

Aku berlari cepat menuju Gedung Kazekage, kankuro bilang ada berita gawat tentang HInata, Sial. Demi Dewa Jashin, aku takkan mengampuni siapapun yang menyakiti HInata. Setibanya di sana, para tetua hanya diam seribu bahasa. "Dimana Hinata?" tanyaku. Mereka hanya terdiam, hingga akhirnya.. "Kazekage sama, Hinata telah diculik oleh Toneri". Apa-apan ini bagaimana bisa penjagaan yang super ketat meloloskan penculik itu. Emosiku hampir membangkitkan Shukaku. Tidak, aku telah berjanji pada Hime takkan membunuh lagi. Hinata, tunggu aku, aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Menyelamatkan Matsuri adalah tanggung jawabku sebagai guru, menyelamatkanmu adalah takdirku sebagai pendampingmu.

Aku telah berada di Hutan dimana Hinata diculik, tentu saja dengan pasukan, bagaimanapun aku ini orang nomor satu di Sunakagure (lagi narsis ni), dan disuguhkan dengan pemandangan menyayat hati. Siapa pria yang berani merangkul Calon Sabaku, hm.. rambut ayam itu … Ucija,.. Tukija.. oh Uchiha rupanya.

Hinata POV

Kau tahu Gaara saat Toneri menculikku lagi aku kira Naruto yang akan menyelamatkanku seperti dulu, hm.. tapi ternyata tidak. Aku bersyukur karena Sasuke yang menyelamatkanku, entahlah bila itu Naruto mungkin cinta yang sudah ku buang bisa tumbuh kembali. Tapi lihat dirimu, kau begiu marah padaku. Jangan diamkan aku seperti itu. Pernikahan kita semakin dekat, aku sedang belajar mencintaimu dan aku harap kau seperti itu.

Dulu aku menganggap mencintai orang yang salah itu lebih menyakitkan dari gigitan Akamaru. Naruto, sosok yang ku kagumi sejak dulu, yang bahkan telah mendengar pengakuan cintaku tetap tak bisa melihatku. Miris, dia lebih memilih Sakura yang nyata-nyatanya sangat mencintai Sasuke. Hatiku hancur, ini aku yang selalu lemah, selalu penuh dengan keragu-raguan. Cinta? Aku rasa aku tak ingin lagi mengenalnya. Tapi, lihatlah sekarang, aku jatuh cinta lagi pada sesosok rambutan .. eh salah.. rambut merahnya hehehe maksudku Gaara. Entahlah apa yang ada dipikiran pria itu. Mungkin dia katarak hingga mau dijodohkan denganku. Awalnya aku mengacuhkannya, ya seperti salah satu lagu GB "Awalnya biasa saja, alam-lama ku benar-benar cinta" tapi kenapa aku mencintainya dia malah seperti ini, ha.. rasanya lebih sakit. Beberapa hari lagi kami akan mengikrarkan janji, walaupun ini perjodohan, bolehkah aku mendapat kesempatan untuk menyentuh hatimu? Tiap hari aku memohon pada Dewa Jashin agar Gaara tak lagi disukai gadis lain tapi itu sama saja dengan musim salju di Suna. Ini aneh tapi setiap aku melihat wajahnya terukir jelas pahatan sang mahakarya yang luar biasa. Yach mengingat aku anggun aku tak mungkin meloncat-loncat kecentilan seperti matsuri yang tidak tahu diri itu. Masa bodoh dengan yang lainnya, sekali-kali aku ingin egois, aku ingin mendapatkannya, kali ini aku akan berusaha Gaara, Karena semakin hari aku semakin cinta. 143.

Gaara POV

Satu nama yang kurindukan, Hinata. Aku ingin menemuinya, tapi berkas-berkas sialan ini menahanku. Sial, apa mereka tidak mengerti aku ingin bertemu dengan calin isitriku, ya walaupun sebenarnya aku masih kesal. Ehm. Ngomong-ngomong soal Hinata, kenapa dia tidak menemuiku hari ini, apa dia ketakukan saat aku menatapnya setajam silet kemarin.. aarrghhh… keep calm,..c'mon Gaara selelsaikan ini dan temuilah Hinata. 2 jam berlalu, sakarang pukul 11 malam, apa Hinata sudah tidur? Aku berjalan menuju penginapannya san mengetuk pintu.

"siapa?"

"Gaara."

"Gaaram, apa yang membuatmu kemari?"

"Apa salah aku mengunjungi calon Sabaku?"

Hinata memerah, malu-malu kambing(hah?). senagnya aku melihat wajah meronanya. Aku mendekatkan wajahku dengannya to the point lalu ku berikan bunga yang sempat kupetik dari halaman gedung Kazekage(miskin sekali), dan katakan …

"Hinata, kau tahu ada 3 kata ajaib di dunia ini?"

"apa itu Gaara kun?"

"Tolong, maaf dan terima kasih"

" a… kau benar"

"tapi… Ada juga kalimat ajaib"

"lalu apakah itu .."

"Dengarkan baik-baik… tolong jangan tinggalkan aku, maaf aku mencintaimu dan terima kasih telah masuk dalam hidupku, 143 Hinata"

"143 Gaara kun"

Lalu kami berpelukan, yang ku ingat background kamar Hinata berubah menjadi taman musim semi. Ada bunga-bunga … bunga.. bunga …

^^ … ffyyuuhh chap 1 selesai, di Grup GaaHina aku mempostingnya menjadi sepenggal cerita kecil (hingga 9 chap) jadi aku menggabungkannya ^^. Semoga kalian suka ya. Dan. Ditunggu ripiunya. Arigato


End file.
